


The Deal Revealed

by Ncredible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2019 DCTV crossover, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/F, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Oliver's Deal with the Monitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Oliver's deal with the Monitor is revealed and Teams Arrow, Flash and Supergirl are forced to take on the threat the Monitor alluded to last year without Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on next year's crossover event.  
> All mistakes are mine  
> The first chapter is in Oliver's point of view

Felicity and I are in the kitchen, and she feeds me a piece of an omelet she made as she sits on the counter. I bite into it and before I can say anything, “wait don’t tell me,” and adopts her ‘Green Arrow’ voice, “Felicity, you have failed this omelet,” and giggles at her own joke.

I laugh, but don’t correct her, and take the spatula from her and move to the fridge to grab some fresh eggs to make us some breakfast, “it’s getting better.”

That makes her laugh, “I prefer you in the kitchen. Fewer fires that way.” 

“The one the other day wasn’t that bad… the fire department didn’t even have to come out,” I laugh as I start making our omelets.

“What should we do today? I know we have that dinner with Emiko later, but do you want to catch a movie or something?” 

“Movies play this early in the day?”

“When was the last time you went to a movie?”

“Thirteen years, I think.”

“Wait you haven’t been to a movie since the Gambit?” 

“Don’t think so,” I tell her and then really try to remember the last movie I saw in theatres.

“Well that,” Felicity starts but there is a flash of streaks indicating Barry, and the next thing I am aware of is being in Star Labs and suited up. I look around, and Felicity is squinting her eyes a little bit to keep nausea at bay. 

“What the hell, Barry. Is there something wrong with your phone?” I demand when I am able to focus on him. 

“We need your help, Deegan and a friend escaped Arkham Asylum and came here,” Iris explains.

“Same question Barry, what is wrong with your phone,” I demand again letting myself get angrier than I should at the mention of Deegan because Deegan’s return means it’s time to honor my deal with Nuvo.

“What Oliver means is we were gonna go see a movie and… wait did you turn off our stove because I really don’t want to have to move again. It’s such a hassle. All the boxes and labeling, I would just rather not, ” Felicity says jumping in before I can rip into Barry anymore.

“It didn’t sound like that was where he was going with that,” Cisco says.

“Honey,” Felicity says sickeningly sweetly.

“Right. How can we help Barry?” I ask forcing myself to relax.

“It took all of us to take down Deegan the last time, and he’s got another friend,” Barry says pointing at the monitor. Deegan seems out of it, but the man with the gold Mask appears to be on a mission. His movements have a purpose.

“Has anyone else seen that gold mask the man with Deegan is wearing before?” Caitlyn asks the room at large as we watch a man with a gold mask with Deegan in the middle of downtown Central City. 

“Cisco, get Kara, now!” I demand, Felicity gives me a look and I add, “please.”

“On it,” Cisco agrees, and a breach opens a minute later and closes behind him. 

“Oliver?” Barry questions.

“I need to make a phone call, but can you get John here?” I ask not giving him a chance to finish his unasked question. Barry nods and pulls his mask over his head and speeds off. That still is pretty cool.

“Oliver,” Felicity says coming to stand next to me. I know she’s thinking the same thing I am. It’s too soon. 

I give her hand her a squeeze, “I know. I have to make a call. I’ll be right back.” 

“Is everything okay?” Iris asks as I walk into the hallway to make a phone call. 

Hearing Felicity’s answer breaks my heart, “No.”

“Oliver Queen. I thought I had seen the last of you after Arkham.” Kate Kane drawls.

“I need a favor. It seems two of Arkham patients have escaped and are in Central City.” I tell her.

“I would think you and the Speedster could handle it. I have my hands full in my own city.” Kate says.

“You’ll understand when you get here,” I tell her. The line is silent so long that I think that Kate might have hung up on me.

Finally, a response comes, “I’ll be in Central City in a few hours.”

I hang up and head back into the room just as Barry is coming back with John in tow.

“Oliver, what is going on?” John demands after he pukes from the effects of Barry’s super speed.

“I believe that the threat Nuvo was testing us for last year is here,” I tell the room.

“What makes you think that? Deegan’s friend with the gold pate there?” Barry asks.

“I do the names,” Cisco says from the breach. He has Kara, Alex, Jonn and Brainy with him. Good. More back up. That’s good. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asks.

“Deegan escaped,” Barry tells her.

“What do you for us to do?” Alex asks ready for a fight. 

There’s a flash of light and standing in front of us is Nuvo. I thought there would be more time. 

“Great this guy again?” Barry exclaims, and Kara is nodding her agreement with Barry’s assessment. 

Ignoring Barry, Nuvo is looking at me, “it’s time, Mr. Queen.” 

“Yea,” I agree, “can I have just one more minute?”

“Only a minute. There is a delicate balance that needs to be maintained.” Nuvo reminds me. 

I walk over to Barry and hand over a notebook I had been keeping since the switched identity crisis last year. It has all of the thoughts and ideas I had about what the potential threat could be that Nuvo had running this test on us.

“What’s this?” Barry asks taking the notebook from my hands.

“Some thoughts and ideas I had about this threat,” I tell him.

“Oliver, what is going on?” Kara asks coming over to us.

“Well…” I start and falter this is harder than I thought it would be.

Realization dawns on Barry first, “we did owe you a thank you.”

“Just be the hero I never was. Inspire the people you protect,” I tell him holding out my hand to shake his.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks choking up.

“I did what needed to be done to save our Earth,” I tell them honestly.

“We would have done it,” Barry tells me.

“I know, but our Earths need heroes like you and Kara,” I tell him. Kara rushes forward and gives me a hug before I can stop her.

“Mr. Queen, we have but a few minutes left,” Nuvo says from his place in the corner of the room examining Barry’s mannequin that holds his Flash suit. Kara lets go of me, and Barry sneaks a hug in before I can move out of the way.

“I’m not much of a hugger, Barry,” I say backing away.

“I will never forget this, Oliver. You are a hero always have been,” Barry tells me earnestly.

“Just do better than I did,” I tell him shaking his hand and I give Kara a smile.

I walk over to Felicity and with the time I have left I want to be in her arms and not worry about the state of the world.

“Call Emiko, and the rest of the team, Barry and Kara are gonna need the help,” I tell her wanting to the business out of the way quickly. Felicity nods but doesn’t say anything about it.

“I wish there were more time,” Felicity says wrapping her arms around me as I wrap mine around her. 

“I do too,” I tell her.

“You promised to always come home,” Felicity says.

“If there is any way out of this, I’ll find a way to come home to you and William, but…” 

“I know, we have to adapt to our new reality.” Felicity finishes my thought. It was what I told her after Damien Darhk put her in the wheelchair a few years ago.

“Yea, I love you,” I tell her.

“I love you too,” she gives me a kiss, and I can’t help think about our parting in Nanda Parbat years ago.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, Mrs. Smoak, it’s time,” Nuvo says. I give Felicity a last kiss before walking over to Nuvo. When I move to stand next to Nuvo and look at people who became family to me after I came home. I look over a Felicity and smile because we lived our lives without fear of this moment for the last year. As I fade, I think the Earth will be safe in the hands of the heroes in front of me.

“I don’t understand, Kara and I both should have died last year. Who was the other life taken to keep us here?” Barry asks having done the cosmic math.

Nuvo is silent for a moment considering his answer, before he speaks, “perhaps, being the hero Mr. Queen was would not be a bad thing. The cosmic scales are in balance,” and with a flash of light Nuvo disappears.

Everyone is silent in the room. Staring at each other and at the last spot Oliver Queen had been seen. The sound that breaks the silence is Felicity Smoak falling to her knees and releasing a sob as it sinks in that Oliver Queen is no longer with them. Iris goes over to her and kneels next to her and lets her cry in her arms as John stands protectively at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Felicity's POV

I let myself continue to break down over Oliver being gone for another few minutes, maybe an hour I don’t how long it is, but then I force myself to stand and focus on saving the world and not focusing on the fact that my husband has basically just died in front of me. Iris helps me get to my feet, and I wipe the tears from my face, but they continue to flow down my face. I try to ignore the tears and focus my attention on the monitor to where Deegan and the Man in the Gold Mask who is standing in the middle of downtown Central City.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” John demands of me.

“Yes,” I tell him still wiping the tears from my eyes when they affect my ability to see the monitor in front of me.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Iris asks rubbing my back as I try to remain calm and try not to focus on Oliver not being here.

“It was what Oliver wanted, and he made a compelling argument,” I tell the room honestly, and then I fumble around in my coat pocket for the letters Oliver wrote last year. I have been carrying them around because I wanted to have them for when Oliver was no longer here. I finally find them and I hold them out to Barry and Kara, “Oliver wanted me to deliver these to the two of you when it happened.”

“How did this happen?” Barry asks, absently taking the letter meant for him out of my hand and looks at me.

“Last year during that whole body swap thing with the two of you. Oliver went to Nuvo and made the deal; one that kept the two of you alive when you literally stopped the world from spinning,” I tell them.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” John demands again.

“It was how Oliver wanted it. How I wanted it really,” I tell him again.

“And you went along with it? How could you not tell us about this?” John asks his voice raising with his outrage of the situation.

I walk over to John and get in his face, “what would I have said? Oliver made another decision to save all of us, but this time he told me first? It wasn’t about you, John. Oliver saved Barry and Kara so that they could save us. Save the Earth. Why didn’t I tell you? Because I couldn’t think about it. Oliver and I made a deal. That deal was to live like this deal wasn’t hanging over our heads and we did. This decision wasn’t up for debate any more than him going to Slabside was.”

“We never would have let him go through with it, if we had known,” Kara says checking Barry for confirmation.

“No, never,” Barry quickly chimes in with. 

I smile at them, “I know. That’s why we didn’t say anything. Oliver was worried you might take matters into your own hands if you knew. That you might go back and stop him from making the deal. That’s what makes you the heroes we need, and now we need to figure out how to defeat these guys. One of you needs to go to Star City and get the rest of Team Arrow. I’ll call Emiko and have her meet us here, but she might do better with the train than The Flash or Supergirl giving her a ride. She plays about as well with others as Oliver does…did.” I correct myself and involuntarily let out a whimper at thinking about what Oliver did. Barry nods, and in a flash, he left, for Star City to get the rest of the team. 

“Felicity, you should have said something, we should have worked out a plan for this. A way to…” John starts in.

“There was nothing anyone could do,” I tell him my voice raising.

“What’s going on?” Dinah asks after her head rush from the speed subsides. 

“Oliver is gone,” John says.

“What do you mean gone?” Curtis chimes in.

“He traded his life for Kara and Barry during the body swap last year,” Iris says filling in the rest of the old Arrow Team. 

“Maybe if you had said something, we could have taken on the Monitor and defeated this new threat last year without losing anyone, but since you and Oliver didn’t say anything we couldn’t find another way,” John says still angry.

“Yea, like you when you and Lyla decided that making Richardo Diaz a member of the Suicide Squad was a good idea?” I throw back at him still angry that he didn’t tell us about that until months later. I just can’t understand why John would do that, after leaving the team because Oliver kept secrets. 

“Wait! You did what?” Barry says looking between John and myself. 

“That was different,” John insists like he has been since I found out. 

“Because you unilaterally made the decision? How is that different from what Oliver and I decided on?” I throw back at him.

“Look, it sounds like we are going to have some things to work when this is over, but Deegan and his masked friend is still in downtown, and they are going to do something,” Barry says interrupting us.

“Okay, Team Flash and Team… uh… Supergirl tries to bring Deegan and his friend in. Maybe we can end the threat before it really begins,” Iris says taking charge of the situation. 

“What about the former Team Arrow?” Curtis asks.

“I need Curtis and Caitlyn to work on this theory Oliver and I was working on for taking on our friend in the Gold Mask,” I tell the group.

“I’ll help too,” Cisco chimes in.

“Rene and I will help you,” Dinah says her comments aimed at Barry and Kara.

Looking over at me before speaking Barry says, “Suit up…uh…everyone,” but falters at the end.

“Pretty sure that isn’t your line,” Cisco says absently already diving into the journal of ideas Oliver, and I had about taking on this threat Nuvo had alluded to last year. 

“Someone had to say it,” Barry laughs awkwardly and in a flash is gone along with the Ralph, Kara, Brainy, Alex, Dinah, and Rene.

“You still should have said something, Felicity,” John says.

“No, I shouldn’t have, we made this choice as a couple, and that didn’t include you. We made a choice. Now if you will excuse me, I have to try and save the Earth without Oliver here. So please just go, John,” I tell him leaving no room for him to argue. 

“Okay everyone is on the scene,” Iris calls from her monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
